Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system.
Related Art
Water is produced by electrochemical reactions when a fuel cell generates power. JP2009-289426A etc. discloses an art in which, since such water may leak from the fuel cell, a recessed portion (water reservoir portion) for accommodating the produced water is formed in a part of an inner bottom of a case where the fuel cell is accommodated.
However, when the recessed portion is formed in the part of the inner bottom of the case for accommodating the fuel cell, the fuel cell system including the case entirely increases in a vertical size.